


tomorrow's wind will blow

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Burning Crusade, Dark Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fae Robbie Rotten, M/M, Magic, Religious Themes, Witch Curses, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: “I should have learned this, she thought. I wanted to learn fire, and pain, but I should have learned people.”― Terry Pratchett, I Shall Wear MidnightFlorence Maryam is the newest resident of LazyTown. Scratch that, the newest witch of LazyTown.





	tomorrow's wind will blow

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a fanfiction based on my childhood OC Florence Maryam who is a witch and I love her. have fun reading this garbage.

A dreary, lonesome night-breeze rustled the treetops as Florence trudged through the woods. By now Aunt Idamay would be closing the bakery, sweeping the floor with the cinnamon broom. Then, she’d scrub everything down with corn husks until it was smoother than silk, and start heading home. She’d make dinner, soup with stale bread-husks, and go up to Florence’s room to get her.

                All she’d find is an empty bed and, wracked with anger, she’d try to go chase her on her good flying broom. But Florence had taken careful thought in that and took it for herself.

                But it wasn’t like it was much use, anyway. Halfway through the ride it gave out, exhausted from overuse, and went hurdling down into a thick, greasy mud-pit in the middle of no-where. Now it was strapped across her back, scratching at the back of her calves with its long, thick bristles. It was making her itchy, or maybe that was the mud drying up.

_This is miserable!_ She thought, kicking up a rock with the toe of her boot, _I’m tired, dirty, and cold! Why did I think this was a good idea? Why don’t I just go home?_

                She thought back to Aunt Idamay, who was probably screaming up and down the halls of the cabin right now. Florence was suddenly all-too-happy to be runaway lost in the woods.

                “Are we there yet?” Asked a small, impatient growl from the inside of Florence’s bag. Her familiar, Abeni as he liked to be called, had woke up from his nap. Florence stroked the top of his head, and he purred.

 “I don’t even know where ‘there’ is, honestly.” She sighed, “But I promise I’ll tell you when I do.” Abeni licked away the mud from the inside of her palm. “Well then, I’ll just stay up and keep you company until we do. Is that thoughtful of me?” Florence rolled her eyes and huffed. “Yeah, sure.”

 

~

                A cool breeze rolled through and jostled Sportacus’ airship. From high above he looked down at the still, picturesque town, cloaked under a black-blue sky.  From up there the candles that sat in the windows of houses looked like stars, flickering and casting a dim, warm glow through the window.

 It would’ve been a perfect night altogether if Sportacus could stop worrying.

He couldn’t tell what it was, but something seemed off. There was a strange, new energy in the air, something electric and untrained. He could feel it crackle through the air, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Usually, he’d blame this kind of strange energy on Robbie and deal with it in the morning, but he knew it wasn’t this time. Robbie had used all his wonders and works on trying to beat Stephanie in the dancing competition that afternoon with Rottenella. His energy would be weak and tired; nothing like this.

Sportacus started jogging in place to calm his nerves. It’d be his luck that a gremlin found its way into town or a shade of some kind. It wouldn’t be hard to handle, just time-consuming. He just wished he could go down there and check it out, but he’d hate to disturb the quiet peacefulness of the town with his investigations.

The ship lets out a shrill beep. 8:08, time for bed.

Sportacus lied down and fell into a fitful, restless sleep.

~

                Just below the hill stood a small town, and Florence couldn’t be happier. She trotted down the dirt path lined with magnolias and chinaberries, the sweet scent making her mouth water. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she got to the edge of the village.

                Florence sat down on a grassy knoll between the stone entrance and the dirt path. She dug into her satchel, careful not to disturb Albeni who’d taken another nap, and pulled out a small bag of cheese and bread. She tore off a piece and took a bite. She squinted at the town sign.

                _Welcome to LazyTown!_ It said in big, yellow letters. It seemed like a nice enough place to hide. Florence shoved the rest of her food back in her bag, standing up and dusting herself off. She walked into town, careful not to make too much noise as to wake anyone up, and came across a small, stout building.

It didn’t look lived in at all. It was overgrown with weeds and vines grew up the sides. The windows were boarded up and the chimney was tilted precariously to the side. Florence cracked her knuckles and felt the magic shooting through her fingertips already. All it needed was a little tender loving care, and some glamour. Luckily, she was just the person for the job.

 It had to be done before morning. Florence set her bag down and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/ my personal blog  
> https://thelittlewitchoflazytown.tumblr.com/ ask blog


End file.
